


Social Education

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Implied Akihiko/Junpei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-15
Updated: 2012-05-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/405069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aigis records something S.E.E.S. could have lived their whole lives without seeing. Especially Junpei, Akihiko, and Mitsuru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Social Education

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Springkink Spring ’08  
> Prompt: Persona 3 – Aigis, Akihiko/Junpei – A lack of social awareness – Aigis records something the others could have lived without.

“Hey! ’Sup Ai-chan?” Junpei called as he walked into the dorm and spotted Aigis’ blond hair peeking over the back of the nearest chair.

“Greetings, Junpei-san.” She rose from the chair and walked to him. “I am glad to see you are back.”

“Oh? Well I’m glad to see you too!” He grinned at her.

“I have a question for you, Junpei-san. I asked Mitsuru-san about an event between you and Akihiko-san that I have witnessed the other night, but she assured me that only you and Akihiko-san could answer me.”

Junpei blanched as he looked at Aigis. She could not… could she? “W… hat???”

Aigis’ blank look did not change. “You seem to not be remembering, Junpei-san. Would you like me to play the recording of the event stocked in my memory bank? If you have a suitable monitor I can be plugged into it.”

Oh God. Junpei wanted to die. Disappear. Be eaten by a Shadow. Explode along with the dorm. Anything at all that would spare him any further humiliation. “You showed it to Mitsuru-senpai?” He had never heard his own voice sound so high and squeaky.

“Yes,” Aigis answered. “For an indeterminate reason, however, she did not want to watch until the end.”

Unsure if he felt more relieved that Mitsuru had refused to watch anymore than necessary, or mortified that Aigis had a video to show around and had showed it to Mitsuru, Junpei looked at her dumbly for a moment, trying to piece together some sort of idea as to what to do now.

“If you wait a moment,” Aigis interrupted his spiraling thoughts, “it should be possible for me to use the television here to show you.” She walked toward the lobby’s television.

“NO!!! No, it’s… come on Aigis, my computer monitor’s better than this old piece of crap!” He laughed nervously then grabbed her arm, gently but firmly dragging her toward the stairs. He had to get her out of here before the others, especially Akihiko, or God forbid Yukari, arrived and got a hint of what was going on. As he marched off with Aigis in tow, he wondered how exactly he was going to make her understand that spying on the people of the dorm, especially him and Akihiko, was completely off-limits.


End file.
